mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi (character)
Yoshi is a green Yoshi that often goes with Mario (and sometimes Luigi) on his quest. Prequels Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island﻿ Yoshi is the main character. With other Yoshis of different colors, he set out with Baby Mario to rescue Baby Luigi from Kamek. Yellow Yoshi and Blue Yoshi fought all the bosses except Baby Bowser, whom the green Yoshi defeated and rescued Baby Luigi. Yoshi's Island DS Once again Yoshi set out with Baby Mario and other Yoshis, also with Baby Peach, this time to rescue not only Baby Luigi but several other babies as well from Kamek - not Kamek of the past but Kamek of the future, along with Bowser. Along the way they met Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario (who later left but rejoined the team), and Baby Bowser, who also left, rejoined the team, and later turned on them, but was defeated. Afterward Yoshi defeated Bowser and rescued all the babies. Super Mario World When Mario and Luigi were on their way to rescue Princess Peach and seven Yoshi eggs from Bowser and the Koopalings, Yoshi would often appear to help them. Yoshi will appear from an egg and Mario can ride him. Yoshi can swallow enemies and stomp on them. He can also jump higher, and fly if he gets the wing item. He can't enter ghost houses or fortresses. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Yoshi appeared on Yo'ster Isle. Mario can ride him and race against Boshi. If he wins, he will get a Yoshi Cookie. After the defeat of Smithy, Yoshi raced the former thief, Croco, and won. Super Mario 64 Yoshi appeared on the roof of Peach's Castle after Mario collected 120 stars. Mario can use the cannon to reach the castle. If he talks to Yoshi, Yoshi will give him 100 lives and jump toward the waterfall where the Cavern of the Metal Cap is located. Super Mario Sunshine Yoshi can be found inside an egg at Pinna Park﻿. If the right fruit is brought to him, he will hatch from the egg. Eating another type of fruit will change his color. If he lands in the water, he will disappear and reappear inside the egg. In the equivalent to FLUDD, he can shoot juice which is the same color as he is, and will work on some types of graffiti that FLUDD won't. Afterward he can be found inside his egg at Delfino Plaza, and helped Mario enter Sirena Beach. He also appears in other levels such as Sirena Beach and Pianta Village. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Yoshi can be found inside an egg, and Mario or Luigi can ride him. This time, however, he can transform into various forms as Mario can. By eating a Blimp Fruit he can turn into Blimp Yoshi. By eating a Bulb Berry he can turn into Bulb Yoshi. And by eating a Dash Pepper﻿ he can turn into Dash Yoshi. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Like in Super Mario World, Yoshi can be found inside an egg and Mario, Luigi, Yellow Yoad, or Blue Toad can ride him. He can swallow enemies and stomp on them. If hit by an enemy, the player riding him will fall off him (though not take any damage) and Yoshi will continue to run until either the player starts riding him again or he falls into a hole or sinks into quicksand. Presumably by extra lives he will always reappear at the Yoshi areas inside an egg; however, he is quite rare, as he can only be found in World 1-3, World 2-5, World 3-2, World 4-5, World 6-4, and World 7-6. Category:Yoshis Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Super Mario World 2 characters Category:Yoshi's Island DS characters Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Super Mario 64 characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario World characters